The Rise of a Prince
by Hobbzz
Summary: Bardock is alive. Vegeta comes to Earth as a child and is trained by the rival of Master Roshi.
1. Prologue Part 1: Before the Beginning

This is my first story and the story I will be focusing the hardest on. I've always wanted Bardock to be one of the main characters. I've also wondered how much the story would change if Bardock had never gotten the power to see the future. Because if this happened, then Bardock would have foughten alongside Tora and Fasha in the battle on Planet Meat against Frieza's soldiers instead of arriving on Planet Meat and finding his friends dead.

Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

--

The Rise of a Prince

**--****-**

**Prologue P****art 1: Before the Beginning**

Far away, in the depths of space, Bardock and his crew were on their way to Planet Meat to extinguish the inhabitants of the planet. The orders were from Lord Frieza.

_I can't believe Frieza gave us the orders himself. He is finally giving us the recognition we deserve._

Their previous mission on Planet Kanassa had been a quick and simple victory with the help of the full moon.

_These missions are getting much too easy in the Oozaru form. The closest we got to any real fighting was when that alien tried to attack me. It's a good thing Tora blasted him before he could lay a hand on me or that alien could have caused something freaky to happen to me. I wonder what he meant when he said he would give me the power to see the future._

"You have now landed on Planet Meat," said the computerized voice of the Saiyan spaceship.

Bardock cleared his mind of thought. "Finally. The real fighting can begin."

The door to the spaceship opened and Bardock stepped out. Outside of the spaceship was nothing but ruins and dead bodies.

"What happened here?" asked Fasha, walking out of her spaceship at the same time as the rest of the Saiyans. "I thought Meat was supposed to be populated by strong warriors. Who could have killed them all?"

Just then, a blast came down and knocked one of Bardock's partners out. He lay lifeless on the ground in front of Tora.

"Who are you?! Show yourself you coward!" yelled Bardock.

The murderer showed himself with a kick to the face of another one of Bardock's partners. Bardock's partner stood there for a moment then he fell to the ground .The bone in his neck had been shattered. He was dead.

The killer was quickly recognized by Bardock as Dodoria, one of Frieza's strongest henchmen.

--

Vegeta's spaceship landed on the planet in which he had been assigned to take over. Although he was just a toddler, Vegeta had a power level close to some of the strongest Saiyans on Planet Vegeta.

He stepped out of his spaceship and pushed the button on his scouter. "The people on this planet aren't all that powerful. The strongest fighter here only has a power level of 425. Pathetic."

The Saiyan held his hand in front of him and shot a powerful blast towards a city. The blast struck home and the city was replaced by an enormous crater.

An alarm was sounded and Vegeta was soon surrounded by thousands of alien warriors.

--

"What is wrong with you Dodoria?!" yelled Bardock. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Frieza is impressed with your service records, too impressed."

"Huh?"

"It seems he wants you dead"

"What!? Why!? Tell me!"

"I don't want to flatter you but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong."

Three more of Frieza's henchman flew down beside Dodoria.

"Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion," said one of them.

"It's not fair!" yelled Tora. "Everything that we've done was for him! How could he do this!?"

"You fool!" said Dodoria. "It's not what you've done. It's what you could have done in the future."

"Then no one is safe from Frieza!" yelled Fasha. "Not even you!"

"Is that so?"

Dodoria swiftly flew over to Fasha and threw a punch. Fasha blocked it with her knee and countered with a kick but she was too slow. Dodoria grabbed her foot with both hands, swung her into the air and then shot a mouth blast at her. Fasha's body fell to the ground. She was defeated.

"NOOO!!" Bardock dashed over to Fasha, knelt and put her head in his arms. She had no energy left. She had passed away.

_How can they just kill us after all we have done for them, _thought Bardock.

Bardock was breathing heavy. "AAARGH!! Tora, let's get them!"

"Right."

Tora and Bardock dashed towards Dodoria. Dodoria dashed backwards behind the three henchmen and Bardock followed. Tora was cut off by one of the henchmen.

"Not so fast, Tora."

Tora threw a powerful punch at his foe and sent him soaring towards the ground at a great speed. Tora sent a blast containing almost all of his energy down towards the henchman. The blast hit its target, the henchmen was knocked out and Tora began to fight the other two.

Bardock caught up to Dodoria and let out a series punches and kicks. Dodoria blocked or dodged all of Bardock's attacks and then knocked Bardock back.

Tora knocked back the henchmen and dashed towards Bardock.

"This is getting boring so I'm going to finish you now," said Dodoria. He backed up and let out a mouth blast at Bardock. Tora jumped in front of him and took the blast head on, saving Bardock from some of the damage. Tora was killed, but Bardock lived.

--

Outside of Planet Vegeta, Dodoria told Frieza of his victory on Planet Meat.

"Are your sure they are all dead?"

"Well, not exactly, my lord."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well I am quite sure they are all dead, Lord Frieza."

"Go wait outside Dodoria."

"What? Why?"

"Do not question me. And it is because if you are wrong then you can blast them when their spaceships pass by here looking for Planet Vegeta."

"As you wish, sire."

--

"Prince Vegeta?" said a voice on Vegeta's scouter. "Do you copy, sir?"

"I'm here," replied Vegeta.

"Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza. Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today and… it was destroyed."

The news hurt Vegeta, but he refused to show his shock.

"And, you're sure?"

"Affirmative sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you are the only known survivor."

"Oh. Really."

"Would you like to send a reply?"

"No. No reply."

"Very well, sir. Over and out."

Vegeta got up and headed towards his spaceship.

--

_What happened? How am I still alive?, _thought Bardock. Then he remembered Tora dieing for him. _Tora, thank you._

He got up and limped over towards his spaceship. It was still intact. He got into the spaceship and set the coordinates for planet Vegeta.

--

_Almost at the ship, _thought Vegeta as he looked out the window to see Frieza's enormous ship.

--

Dodoria watched as the Saiyan spaceship got closer and closer to the spaceship in which he was on. _So one of those monkeys did survive. Well that's nothing an energy blast can't handle._ Dodoria gathered up some energy in the palm of his hand and shot a blast at the spaceship. The blast just barely hit the spaceship but it was still strong enough to knock Vegeta's ship off course.

--

_To be continued…_


	2. Prologue Part 2: Search for Survivors

The Rise of a Prince

--

**Prologue Part 2: Search for Survivors**

_What!? Why did Dodoria attack my spaceship? _thought Vegeta. "Grrr."

_If Frieza wants me dead then it looks like I'm going to have to find a home on a planet far from here. To think that I, the prince of all Saiyans, am running from my own adoptive father._

Vegeta reached forward and set the coordinates for Planet Chowda, a planet on the other side of the galaxy.

_I need to get as far away from Frieza as possible. Then I can find and destroy Frieza when I am the strongest warrior in the universe._

"GRRR! I'll get you for this, Frieza!"

--

Dodoria walked back into Frieza's spaceship.

"So was I right, Dodoria?" said Frieza.

"Yes, my lord," said Dodoria as he walked back into the ship.

"See, Dodoria, I told you not to question me."

"Yes, I am sorry Lord Frieza."

"You are forgiven Dodoria but are you sure you destroyed all of them?"

"Well no, but I can promise you that you won't be seeing any of those chimps for a long time," said Dodoria.

"What do you mean 'not for a long time'! I don't want to see those Saiyans ever again. Go out there and destroy them or don't come back at all."

"But Frieza--"

"You are trying my patience, Dodoria," said Frieza with an edge to his tone. "Go!"

Dodoria, feeling helpless, left Frieza and readied himself for a long journey.

--

_Where's Planet Vegeta!? I should have seen it by now, _thought Bardock as his spaceship sped towards where Planet Vegeta should have been._ Frieza can't have destroyed it entirely. That's not possible!_

Bardock could see Frieza's spaceship in the distance. _Damn! I better find a planet to stay on until I'm strong enough to take on Frieza. If there are any Saiyans left they will be doing the same thing._

Bardock set the coordinates for a planet nearby. _I should start searching for them. I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I hope to defeat Frieza._

--

Vegeta's journey would take him approximately two years.

"Maybe I should make a few quick stops to have a little bit of fun." Vegeta smirked to himself and set the spaceship to land on the next planet it passed.

--

Bardock clicked the button on his scouter. "Highest power level on the planet is 110. There are no survivors here."

This had been the third planet he had checked and the third time he had been disappointed. Bardock frowned, but he refused to give up.

He looked up at the sky. "There are survivors out there. There has to be"

He turned and walked back towards his spaceship.

--

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 1: The Strong Ones

I know this chapter is just like the episode with an added paragraph and that's kinda how the first 3 or 4 chapters are gonna be but I promise by the fifth chapter there will be major changes. Also, You won't be seeing Bardock until around the tenth chapter.

The Rise of a Prince

--

**Chapter 1: The Strong Ones**

Goku stood, eagerly anticipating his match with the Fortuneteller Baba's fifth and final fighter. Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Upa, Puar and Bulma stood outside of Baba's fighting ring. Baba had promised to tell Goku where the one-star dragon ball was if he managed to defeat all five of Baba's fighters. If he won this match he could find out where the last dragonball was and wish back Bora.

"Now! Get ready, the last match is about to begin," announced Baba, sitting on her floating crystal ball. "It goes on 'til one of you surrenders. In the unlikely event that Goku manages to win this match for his team, I will disclose to him the location of the final dragonball."

"It's all up to you , Goku!" yelled Krillin with his fist in the air.

"Ya, no pressure," said Yamcha.

"Hmm. Hiyah." Goku went into his fighting position. He examined his opponent. _He's wearing a mask. Why would he want to hide his face? Why does he have a halo. Is he an angel?_

"I'll do my best," he said.

"That's all that anyone can ask, or you can offer," responded the mysterious masked man as he put his hands together and bent forward a little in respect to Goku.

"What? Uh. Thanks," said Goku as he did the same.

"What's that guy up too?" said Krillin to Master Roshi, "He's Goku's opponent but he acts like his friend."

"Ready!? Begin!" yelled Baba.

Goku moved into his fighting position and so did the Masked Man.

"Hmm. If my instincts serve me, this is going to be an interesting fight," said Master Roshi to himself.

_This one's nothing like the others, _thought Goku. _But is that good or bad._

"When you're ready," said the Masked Man.

Goku zoomed towards his opponent. "Haaah!"

The Masked Man jabbed at Goku but Goku dodged it and threw a punch at the Masked Man. The Masked Man dodged it. Goku threw several more along with kicks while avoiding jabs. They dodged all of each other's attacks. Goku threw one last powerful punch and the Masked Man caught it in his palm.

_--_

Vegeta lay in his bed, wide awake. He could not sleep. He could never sleep. He was always thinking about his past. He had somehow crashed on Earth in a spaceship and an old man had found him. Vegeta did not stay with the man but ran away instead. He had soon been found by another elderly man who took him in and has trained him to this day. Vegeta remembered nothing about before that. Only his name had stayed in his memory. It was as if his brain didn't want his knowledge and spat all of it out but his name.

_--_

Goku pushed his fist forward, trying to knock the Masked Man backwards. The masked man put his free hand on the arm he was using to hold Goku's fist. This was for extra power to hold Goku back. Goku's faced turned red.

Goku and his opponent both let out grunts.

"Fight it, man," said Yamcha.

"Destroy!" yelled Baba as she fell off her crystal ball.

Goku pushed harder but the masked man held his ground.

Finally the two fighters broke away from each other and jumped backwards. The Masked Man moved into his fighting position. Goku dashed forward and started attacking his opponent. The mysterious fighter dodged or blocked all of Goku's attacks. He then threw a kick but Goku managed to just barely dodge it. He jumped backwards, front flipped over Goku's head, and dashed towards Goku's back. Goku turned around and the Masked Man tripped Goku with a punch. Goku fell on his back but quickly got up, dashed forward and kicked the masked man in the neck.

Goku and the masked man broke away from each other and started panting.

Goku's friends stood dumbfounded at what they had just seen.

"Goku, are you okay?" said Krillin.

"He's stronger than I thought," said Bulma.

"That move is one of the most difficult to achieve," said Master Roshi. "To sustain it for that amount of time is just incredible!"

"Who is that guy, Master Roshi?" asked Yamcha.

"Maybe-" began Bulma but she was cut off.

"Ah!" yelled Baba while pointing her finger and punching the air. "Destroy that kid! Do you hear me, Masked Man!? Stop dancing around the issue and pummel him! I wanna see some good old fashioned fighting! This match has been going on for over two minutes and-"

"What!?" yelled Bulma, scaring Baba off of her crystal ball. "You're noise for all of us! Now be quiet!"

A large cloud covered the sky, leaving the fighters in shade. They were both in their fighting positions.

"What are you waiting for!?" yelled Baba. "There are no cameras! Stop posing and get back to work!"

_That pose, _thought Master Roshi, _it seems familiar. I've seen it somewhere before, but where?_

The fighters jumped towards each other and started fighting a few feet above the ring. They dodged all of each other's attacks and then landed back in the ring, facing opposite of each other. Then they jumped back into the air and the Masked Man attacked Goku with several punches. Goku blocked them all with his arms and fell back to the ring, stomach first. He put his hands in front of him right in the nick of time to secure his landing. The Masked Man landed beside him and Goku kicked at his feet. Masked Man tripped sideways, falling over Goku and Goku rolled past the Masked Man.

Goku moved back into his fighting position. The Masked Man jabbed at Goku and Goku blocked or dodged them all. Goku eventually started to counter some of the jabs and then threw a powerful kick to the Masked Man's chest. The Masked Man grabbed the leg that had struck his chest, smacked Goku to the ground and then swung him into the air.

Everyone looked up at the soaring Goku.

"Looks like this match is up in the air," said Master Roshi.

"Please be safe," prayed Upa.

The Masked Man jumped up into the air towards Goku with amazing speed. He went up beside Goku, back flipped and end the back flip with a kick to Goku's stomach. The kick sent Goku towards the ring at an even faster speed.

"Ah!" yelled Goku as he soared towards the ring.

"He's falling!" yelled Master Roshi.

Goku hit the ring and went deep inside it. Tiles and dust from the ring flew into the air.

"Yes!" yelled Baba.

"Goku!" yelled Krillin.

"Haha," giggled the slowly falling Masked Man. "Yo, Baba!. I can see your whole palace from here. Hehe."

"Goku!" said Bulma.

"Goku, are you down there?" said Upa to the whole in which Goku's fall had caused.

"You have until the count of five," said Baba. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Hahahaha."

Just then, Goku zoomed out of the hole towards the Masked Man so fast that Baba fell off her crystal ball. He was soon right in front of the Masked Man. He threw a powerful kick to the Masked Man's chest and the Masked Man was sent flying out of the ring towards house which was part of the palace. The Masked Man set his feet on the house and pushed himself back towards the ring. He moved into a flying kick position and headed straight towards Goku.

"Watch out!" yelled Krillin.

Goku did not move. Instead he stood straight and readied himself to take the kick head on.

"Move it!" yelled Yamcha.

The Masked Man's flying kick hit Goku dead center in the stomach. Goku flinched a little but was soon standing straight again with ease.

Everyone was watching with gaping mouths. They could not believe what they had just seen.

_Woh, _thought the Masked Man,_ Goku's training has served him well. I can't believe he absorbed that kick. What has he been eating? Lead?_

"Was that your best move?" said Goku cockily. "Maybe you should take some lessons. Hehe."

Goku's friends cheered him on.

_My mysterious warrior might being enjoying this challenge a bit too much_, thought Baba, _there's an unmanning similarity between their fighting styles. I don't like it._

_Hmm,_ thought Master Roshi, _who is he? Everything about him seems familiar. It's right on the tip of my mind._

Goku was in his fighting position.

"Go," he said to his opponent.

"Well, I got something special for you," said the Masked Man. "You'll appreciate this."

"What?" said Goku.

The Masked Man put his palms into front of him. "Ka... Me... Ha..."

Master Roshi's mouth gaped.

"That's impossible!" said Yamcha.

"Me..." said the Masked Man as he moved his palms beside him. A blue ball a energy formed between the Masked Man's palms. "HAAA!" Just then, an enormous blue energy beam known as the Kamehameha wave was shot at Goku. It seemed to go right through him.

The Masked Man ended the Kamehameha wave, realizing that he had not hit Goku. A transparent Goku stood in front of him.

"Where is he!?" yelled Baba.

"He's learned the afterimage technique," said the Masked Man.

"Yuhoo!" yelled Goku's voice from above.

Everyone looked up at the sky to see Goku in the air.

"Hel-lo!" yelled Goku, laughing. "This is fun. Hahaha!"

"That boy definitely gets around," said the Masked Man to himself.

_The Kamahemeha wave_, thought Master Roshi. _There's only one person who could be behind that mask. And that's impossible!_

_The afterimage is a difficult maneuver,_ thought the Masked Man, _yet he handled it with ease. I'm amazed at how far he's come in such a short time._

"Get ready! It's my turn," said Goku as he moved himself into a diving position and headed straight down towards the Masked Man.

The Masked Man laughed. "Choosing an aerial attack was a big mistake," he said while moving his arms into a Kamehameha position. "With no cover and minimum maneuver ability, he's unable to devise counter measures and left himself wide open for another dose of pain."

Goku moved his arms into a Kamehameha position as well while still moving quickly towards the Masked Man. "Ka...Me..."

"Huh! What's he saying!?"

"Ha...Me..."

"Speak up, son, I can't hear you. What was that last part?"

"HA!" Goku let out a Kamehameha wave straight down at the Masked Man.

The Masked Man was just barely able to dodge it but was still hurt from the impact of the wave hitting the ring. He landed on his back on the other side of the ring.

Goku landed on the ring and jumped towards his immobilized opponent. He kneed him right in the center of the chest.

"Oof!" let out the Masked Man. He lay on the ground, panting and unable to move.

"Get up!" yelled Baba.

Goku stood over him. "Can you hear me now? Do you surrender or do I have to give you another punch?"

His friends laughed and cheered.

"With that mask on I can't tell if you're asleep or awake," said Goku. "Say something!"

The Masked Man giggled.

Goku felt like he knew the laugh. He looked into the eyes of the rabbit mask.

Just then, the Masked Man grabbed Goku's tail. All of Goku's energy left his body. He was powerless when someone grabbed his tail.

"I think... I'm going... to fall."

Goku fell and the Masked Man got up, still holding Goku's tail firmly in his hand. He kept laughing.

"Goku had him beat!" yelled Yamcha. "This isn't fair. It's not Goku's fault he loses his power when someone grabs his tail."

"No it's not!" yelled Master Roshi. "But how did Baba's fighter know about it!?"

"It couldn't have helped that Bulma was shouting it out inside," said Krillin.

The Masked Man held Goku upside-down by the tail. "Okay, now that I got you, what should I do with you?"

"You could put me down," said Goku, barely able to speak. "I'm feeling dizzy."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Baba maniacally. "It looks like you finally met your match. Which means I won't be showing the Dragonball after all."

"There's something definitely fishy about all of this," said Yamcha, feeling helpless. "This Masked Man looked like he knew what he was doing. How the heck did he know about Goku's tail? This guy fights like Goku and he seems to know everything about him."

"You're right!" said Master Roshi. "That's how he can anticipate Goku's moves and why they have the same powers."

"What are you getting at, Master?" said Krillin. "Are you saying you know who this guy is?"

"Oh, yes. I believe I do. Yamcha!"

"Ya?"

"You were right. This walking enigma knows everything... about Goku."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, look at them. They're like mirror images of one another. Tactically speaking, of course. Connected like shadows."

"What d'ya say we call it a day?" said the Masked Man.

"I can't" said Goku weakly.

"Okay." The Masked Man swung Goku into the air by the tail and behind his back, smacking the back of Goku's head on the tiled ring, and the swung him forward, smacking Goku's face on the ring. He kept doing it over and over again, weakening Goku with every swing.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Baba maniacally again. "Don't stop now, you'll lose your rythm. Back and forth, back and forth. Hahahahahaha! Make him suffer."

"Don't hurting him!" cried Upa. "Won't somebody help him?"

"Cut the dramatics, Roshi." said Bulma. "Who is he? Tell us."

"Who cares about him," said Krillin. "Upa's right. We have to save Goku."

"We have no choice but to watch this fight play itself out," said Master Roshi.

"What? Why?" asked Yamcha.

"Because as hard as it is to accept, it isn't our place. The living have no jurisdiction here. The man Goku is fighting is not of this world. As impossible as this may sound, that masked man is really Gohan, Goku's deceased grandfather."

--

_To be continued... _


	4. Chapter 2: True Colours of the Masked Ma

The Rise of a Prince

--

**Chapter 2: True Colours of the Masked Man: Grandpa Gohan**

The Masked Man slammed Goku down on the ring.

Goku's friends were all staring at the Masked Man with new eyes.

"No, this can't be happening," said Bulma. "Please don't tell me I'm looking at some kind of ghost."

"Goku's Grandfather is most definitely dead," said Master Roshi. "That halo above his head isn't just for decoration. Somehow, he's returned."

"Why's he hurting Goku?"

"I don't think he came all this way to harm his grandson."

Gohan kept slamming Goku on the ring.

All of Goku's friends stared helplessly.

"Oh Goku," Upa said sadly.

_Goku, _thought Master Roshi,_ you must find the strength to hold on. If you give up now, Gohan's visit will have been for nothing!_

--

Emperor Pilaf jumped into the robot he made. He closed the door and laughed. _I'm a genius, _he thought.

He made the robot chop a boulder in half, and then kicked another one. He then walked up to an even bigger boulder, lifted it above his head with both mechanical arms and squished it into rubble between his hands.

He laughed again.

"Perfect," he said, "with this new power suit, I will rule the planet and crush all who appose me."

Shu was controlling a satellite in order to locate the dragonballs.

"Yes! The sensors indicate that this is the location of the dragonball cluster," said Shu, looking at Baba's palace on a monitor.

"Zoom in on sector twelve," said Mai over Shu's shoulder, looking at the Goku's friends. "Who is that?"

Shu pushed a button on the keyboard. The monitor showed Goku getting slammed to the ground by Gohan.

Mai and Shu gasped.

"That's the same old brat as before," said Mai.

"What a shame. All your power has left you with one grasp of your tail," said Gohan's voice on the monitor.

"So he does have a weakness," said Shu.

"We must inform the emperor at once," said Mai.

--

Vegeta stepped out of bed. He did not feel like trying to sleep anymore. He walked out of his room and out of the house.

_Maybe if I train, it will be easier to sleep, _he thought.

He walked up to the punching bag and noticed Tien up and training as well. Tien was only a year younger than Vegeta and was the closest thing to a friend that Vegeta had.

"Hey Vegeta!" said Tien. "Care to spar with me?"

"Ya sure. Why not?" replied Vegeta.

Vegeta walked up to Tien and they both moved into the Crane style fighting position.

--

"Finally, victory is within my sights," said Pilaf while raising a glass of wine as a toast to himself. He laughed. "Of course his tail is his weakness. I mean look at it. It doesn't even go with his outfit."

"We are now in a perfect position to extract our revenge on the child and take all six dragonballs in one fell swoop. He's down and we have the advantage."

Pilaf chugged back the rest of his wine. "Sooner or later that boy was destined to fall to my feet. I am Pilaf the invincible. Tonight I sleep without my nightlight." Pilaf laughed maniacally.

He picked up a blue box. "We must seek him out. He won't be coming to us thanks to my specially designed compacted, anti-radar, dragonball shield container. To bad the right to the word lunch box were taken but again I proved that nothing can stop me. With my spy satellite, I can count every hair on that brat's head and I could place this dragonball under his nose and he wouldn't even see it."

"Emperor Pilaf," said Mai, "when we located the boy, he appeared to be fighting in one of Fortuneteller Baba's tournaments presumably to receive aid in locating the seventh dragonball."

"What if she tells him where to find us, sire?" asked Shu.

"If she were a real fortuneteller what's she doing stuck in the middle of a pond?" said Pilaf. "Besides, look at the size of her crystal ball. She rides on it for goodness sake. She's obviously compensating for something."

"And if for some reason he gets lucky…" Pilaf looked at the three robots he had made. "My power suits will reduce him to dust."

"Right. Very well, sir," said Mai.

"Behold my brilliance. These robots will assure my ascension to greatness by laying waste to anyone foolish enough to appose me. Don't just stand there. Grab a suit and capsule it."

Pilaf, Mai and Shu all went over to a separate power suit, pushed a button on them and caught the capsules that they turned into.

"Once I have all seven dragonballs in my possession, the eternal dragon will be under my complete control," said Pilaf. "And if that big haired freak so much as looks at me wrong, let's just say his short life won't be getting any longer."

--

Gohan slammed Goku on the ground again. Goku's friends stared helplessly.

"Hiyah!" yelled Gohan as he slammed Goku once again. "Had enough? Ready to surrender?"

"Be smart," said Baba. "Give up while you still have a face."

"No, I will never give up," mumbled Goku.

"Well it's your tail on the line, sonny," said Gohan slamming Goku on the ground again.

"No no no no no no no no," screamed Bulma. "I can't watch this anymore. This is insane."

"How could he be so cruel to his own grandson," said Puar.

"Hello! Roshi!" yelled Bulma. "In case you haven't noticed, that's your student out there and if you don't have something to say about it he's the last one you'll ever have!"

"Goku needs help," said Upa. "He can't last much longer."

"But guy, it's forbidden," said Krillin. "If we do he'll lose the match.

"Right. Our helping Goku will ruin everything that we've sacrificed to get to this point," said Yamcha.

"Look at him," cried Upa. "He's in pain! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"There's no other choice."

Gohan looked at Goku's friends then looked at Goku.

"Your friends are loyal," he said. "They care a lot about you. Any one of them would lay down their life for you without question."

"Can we Get on with this," said Baba. "I'm having my ball waxed in an hour."

"Certainly my dear Baba. It's almost over. The boy and I just have a few more things to pound out first."

Gohan slammed Goku on the ground again and again.

"I got it!" Krillin burst out. "I know how we can help Goku. We can call for a timeout. They do it in other sports all the time. This way we're not interfering with his match but we can still let him have a break."

"A break!?" yelled Bulma. "He's already broken."

"If he rest, he might be able to get his strength back," said Upa.

"No," said Master Roshi. "No one is going to help Goku. It is crucial he faces his grandfather without interruption."

"This is ridiculous," said Bulma. "Goku doesn't even know who he's fighting."

"That fact will be revealed in time, I assure you. You must have patience Bulma."

"How much longer can he hold on?"

"You mean, how much longer is his grandfather gonna hold on," said Krillin.

"Gohan was not a reckless man," said Master Roshi. "We must have faith in his judgment. He won't give Goku any more than he can handle. Goku will want to see this fight through to the end."

Suddenly, Goku's tail snapped off. Everyone gasped. Goku landed on his butt in front of Gohan and started screaming and holding the spot where his tail had once been.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about people pulling it anymore," said Gohan, holding Goku's tail in his hand.

Master Roshi laughed. "I can't believe it! The darn thing came clean off. So much for that weakness, huh."

Goku's friends cheered Goku on.

"Ow! It's sore!" said Goku, rubbing the spot where his tail should have been. Goku turned and faced Gohan.

"You meany!" he said. "Why'd you have to go and take off my tail? That isn't fair and you know it."

Goku moved into his fighting position angrily. "You won't trick me like that again." He slowly moved towards his enemy, trying to keep his balance without his tail.

Gohan giggled. "I surrender."

"Huh? Did I just hear you right? Did you say you surrender?"

Gohan giggled.

"Hey, wait. You're really telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I surrender. I am defeated."

"Uh, Okay?"

"Hmm, this is most irregular," said Baba.

"Goku, you have worked hard and gloomed strong in such a short amount of time," said Gohan.

"How come you already know my name?" asked Goku.

"Unfortunately, you never mastered your only weakness. This tail would be your undoing one day. I always told you that, remember."

Goku suddenly realized who the masked man was.

"Wait a minute! You're my…" he said pointing his finger at Gohan.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to get so tired of wearing this mask." Gohan pulled the fox mask off. "Did the whiskers give me away?"

"I-is that y-you, Grandpa?" Goku was stuttering. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Yes, it is you!"

Goku ran forward with his arms spread wide, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" he yelled joyously.

"That's right. It's me, my boy. It's me!"

Goku jumped up and hugged his Grandpa in a loving hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, Grandpa! I missed you so much. Where have you been. I thought you…" Tears filled Goku's eyes.

"There, there. Stop your crying."

"I looked everywhere for you. I couldn't find you."

"Goku, how's your backside doing? Does it still hurt?" Goku shook his head. "I didn't mean to break your tail, my boy. I was just trying to prove a point. You have to learn to protect your weaknesses like I always told you. Now are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Grandpa." Goku wiped his eyes.

"I must tell you. I was impressed by your strength. I never expected you could beat me in a match. Have you been taking lessons from Master Roshi?"

Goku nodded and looked at Master Roshi. Gohan looked to.

"Oh! Master Roshi. It's an honor to see you again, my old friend." Gohan put his hands together in a praying position and bent his head in respect to Master Roshi.

"Likewise. It's been a long time, Gohan. I almost didn't recognize you being that silly mask."

"Oh. Forgive my secrecy. I thought it was necessary. I was afraid if Goku knew my true identity, he would hold back and not use his full power."

"Yes, yes. I understand. How else could you have measured the boy's true growth."

"Did you really come back to life, Grandpa," asked Goku, excitedly.

"Oh no Goku. I didn't come back to life."

Baba flew over on her crystal ball. "Close your mouths and open your minds," she began. "This world is divided into two halves: the living world and the otherworld. I can travel between both. This comes in handy when I'm recruiting new fighters. If I can't find one on this side, I just take a little road trip."

"Now that you're here, does that mean that you can come live with me again?" Goku asked Gohan.

"I'm afraid not." answered Gohan. "The rules of inter-world travel are very specific. I've only got a one day pass."

"Hmm. I've got something to show you Grandpa. I'll be right back." Goku ran into one of the houses attached to Baba's palace and then ran back out carrying a pink backpack. Goku set it in front of Gohan, opened it and pulled out the four-star Dragonball.

"Here it is. Four-star ball. I've been saving it for you."

"Oh yes. I picked up that doohickey a long time ago. It looks like you've been busy gathering quite a collection, young man."

"Actually, those balls have made a big impact on your grandson's life," said Bulma.

"I'll bite. Tell me more," said Gohan curiously.

"Certainly," began Bulma. "They're called Dragonballs. There are seven of them, very popular. In fact, tracking them down is how I first met Goku."

Bulma told Gohan about all of Goku's adventures.

"I see," said Gohan. You've been very busy, my grandson. Good thing you had this nice lady to help you out of those tight spots."

"Grandpa, I can wish you back alive with the dragonballs," said Goku.

"Don't be silly. I couldn't be happier in Otherworld."

"Okay Grandpa. I'm just happy to see you."

"I hate to break this up but my feet are killing me," said Baba, jumping off her crystal ball. "And I can't rest until I tell the boy his fortune."

"Well I guess you won't be needing me anymore so I'll be taking my leave now," said Gohan. "It's been fun."

"Wait. What do you mean?" asked Goku. "You can't leave yet, Grandpa."

"Saying goodbye is never easy, but it is a necessary step before we say hello again and we will. I promise." Gohan looked at Goku's friends. "Master Roshi, friends, I will ask that you look after my grandson in my absence. You are now his family." Gohan walked over to Baba and bowed. "And Baba, I appreciate this opportunity."

"Ya, next time you better not lose."

Gohan walked over to Goku and put his hand on Goku's head. "You have a strong heart and I will always remember you. Always remember that." Goku nodded. "Also Goku, there is another boy with a tail that I found around the same time that you were born. I would like you to find him. You may learn something from him. I didn't catch his name because he ran away as soon as I came near him but it shouldn't be too hard to find him. It isn't every day that you see a boy with a tail, you know."

Gohan giggled. "Goodbye Goku. Goodbye everyone."

Gohan stood straight. "Until we meet again, sayonara." Gohan slowly faded away.

"Grandpa!" Goku yelled to the sky. "I know my tail is going to grow back again and when it does I promise you I'll train it to be stronger than ever before!"

Baba's handed were working the crystal ball. "I'm telling your fortune if anyone's interested." Goku ran over to her. "Listen crystal to my call. Where can I find the seventh dragonball? Tell me now, tell me true. Tell me what I have to view." A blue aura surrounded the crystal ball.

"The seventh dragonball is being transported in that red automobile," she said while pointing to a red car on her crystal ball.

"This is strange," said Bulma, looking at the dragon radar. "If the seventh dragonball is truly in the red car then why isn't it showing on the radar?"

"Where is the car?" Goku asked Baba. "Please tell me. I need to know."

Baba pointed. "Easy. Calm down. It's about 200 miles in that direction."

"It's close!" Goku looked at Upa. "Do you hear that Upa? It won't be long now and you'll be back together with your father."

"Great!"

--

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 3: Pilaf's Tactics

The Rise of a Prince

--

**Chapter 3: Pilaf's Tactics**

"Flying Nimbus!" yelled Goku to the sky.

A yellow cloud known as the nimbus flew down and stopped right in front of him. Goku jumped on to it.

"I'm going to leave the other Dragonballs with you, Upa," said Goku. "Put 'em in a safe place."

"I will."

"This is so cool," said Krillin. "We're going to see all seven Dragonballs come together."

_Yeah, but the very best part is that my dad is going to be coming back, _thought Upa.

"Bye!" Goku flew off towards where Baba had pointed.

"I wonder who's in that car," said Yamcha, looking at the car in Baba's crystal ball. "And how did they hide the Dragonball from us like that?"

--

Pilaf, Mai and Shu drove in their red car towards where Goku was supposed to be.

"And that's the whole plan, got it?" said Emperor Pilaf.

"Sure," said Mai and Shu together.

Pilaf laughed. "I know your weakness, kid," he said remembering Gohan grabbing Goku's tail. "You've got quite a little weak spot." Pilaf laughed again. "His tail. The boy is lucky that I just now figured out about this one. I could have crushed him long ago but the time has come, monkey boy. Finally, the time has come."

--

Vegeta and Tien punched and kicked at each other. They seemed to be even.

Vegeta knew he was much stronger than Tien but he held back in pity for Tien.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Tien."

"So have you, Vegeta."

Tien threw a powerful punch at Vegeta but Vegeta dodged it and punched Tien in the stomach. Tien grabbed his stomach and groaned.

"I think you've had enough," Vegeta said while walking away from Tien.

--

Goku spotted the red car where the Dragonball was supposed to be.

"There," he said. "That wasn't that hard to find."

Goku jumped off the nimbus and landed on the roof of the red car.

Emperor Pilaf looked up, wondering what had just landed on the roof of his car.

"Um, what was that noise?" asked Mai.

"Um, a rock maybe. Or a bird." answered Pilaf.

Goku looked upside-down at Pilaf, Mai and Shu through the windshield.

"Hi there!" he said. "Have you found the Dragonball?"

Everyone in the car looked stunned to see Goku.

"Hey, do I know you?" asked Goku curiously. "Haven't I seen you around someplace?"

Everyone in the car screamed. Mai lost control of the car and twisted off the road. Goku jumped off the car.

"Isn't that that kid?" asked Shu.

"Again? Doesn't he ever quit?" said Pilaf.

"How did he ever find us?" asked Mai.

_Hmmm. I know I've seen that blue guy before, _thought Goku.

Pilaf looked at the blue box that held the Dragonball.

"I thought this box was supposed to hide the Dragonball from his radar," said Pilaf.

"Hey! Now I remember you!" yelled Goku at the red car. "I fought you before. You're the bad people. You tried to hurt me and my friends."

Mai looked at Pilaf. "Well, change of plans," she said. "We could go ahead and clobber him but then our surprise attack is shot."

"Don't you worry," said Pilaf reassuringly. "This little snag could be a golden opportunity, Mai. We do have him alone here, in the middle of nowhere after all. This is it. We'll take care of him right here, right now."

"Hey, get out of there," said Goku impatiently.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu got out of the car with grins on their faces. Mai pushed a button on the car and turned it into a capsule. She put the capsule in her pocket.

_I wonder why they look so happy to see me, _thought Goku.

"So. We meet again. Or should I say one last time," said Pilaf.

"I know you only wanna get all the Dragonballs to make some awful wish," said Goku. "But I have something really important to do with that ball so hand it over."

Pilaf giggled. "What? You think that you have some puny little dream that's worthier than my imperial ambition? Maybe we could flip a coin for it. Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we have an old fashioned showdown right here. Winner take all. If you beat us, I'll personally hand over this Dragonball. But if you happen to lose we get the six you already have in your possession."

"Hmm. How did you know I already collected six of the Dragonballs?" asked Goku.

Pilaf laughed. "Life is quite a mystery, isn't it? Well boy, what do ya say. Should we shake on it. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Sure thing. Let's get this thing over with. I'm in a hurry."

"Okay, it's set. Pinky swear on it."

"Hey, it's impolite to swear."

"Well whatever."

"Let's do this." Goku moved into his fighting position.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. Well don't count us out just yet. Get a load of this!"

Pilaf, Mai and Shu all threw capsule onto the ground. Smoke burst into the air and the three ran into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three were inside their power suits and ready to fight.

"We just wanted to slip into something more comfortable," said Pilaf through the speaker of his power suit. "These are the most advanced armored robots ever made. I call them my power suits. Are you ready to give up? You are obviously no match for my marvels."

"No way! We haven't even started," said Goku.

"Well, well. You don't scare easily, do you."

"I'll never be scared of you."

"Grrrrr. Never say never, nitwit. You're so primitive. Don't you know a fine piece of machinery when you see it? You could even ask to see under the hood. Well I'll show you all the features anyway. Just ask if you have any questions."

"If you think it's so strong then prove it."

"Grrrr." Pilaf looked at Mai. "The boy wants some proof. What d'ya say you give him a little demonstration?"

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Mai defiantly. "It's your privilege. You're the boss."

"You don't trust my invention! Are you saying you doubt my technological stagy!?"

"No, of course not," Mai lied.

"Hey, if none of you are gonna go first then I guess I will," said Goku. He jumped and did a flying kick right Pilaf. Pilaf blocked it with the robot's fist. Goku fell backwards.

Pilaf laughed. "Hahaha! You fell down and went boom. Hahaha!"

Goku picked up a boulder and threw it Pilaf. Pilaf blocked it with both of his robotic arms.

Pilaf laughed again. "Hahaha! That will never work. This baby's made out of triple reinforced titanium. It's a hundred times stronger than regular steel."

"Wow. Sounds like that stuff is really strong," said Goku.

"That's what I said," said Pilaf as he stretched his robotic arm to Goku, picked Goku up by the leg, and swung him over his head. He then threw Goku at an enormous rock. The rock crumbled.

Goku jumped out of the rubble and grabbed his head. "Ow my head."

"Can you believe this guy?" said Emperor Pilaf. "He's so hard headed. Come on Shu, now bury him for good."

"Yes, sire."

Shu jumped forward in his body armor and shot a pink laser at Goku. Goku jumped over it and ran to the left while dodging the beam. Finally the beam exploded where Goku was and Pilaf and his minions cheered.

Goku jumped out of the dirt. Pilaf and his minions cowered.

"Power pole extend!" he yelled. A red pole in his hand grew to an enormous length and he slammed Pilaf's body armor's head with it. Pilaf was sent into a boulder.

Shu and Mai ran over to him.

"Are you okay, Master?" asked Shu.

"Don't try to move, sire" said Mai.

"Do you give up now!?" yelled Goku.

"No, we will never surrender," answered Pilaf. "No more fooling around."

_Alright, it's no big deal, _thought Pilaf. _I just have to get a hold of his tail. That's all. I can do it._

"Shu. Mai. Listen up!" said Pilaf firmly. "We're back to the original plan."

"Yes sir!" said Shu and Mai together.

Pilaf, Shu and Mai went all around Goku and surrounded him.

--

Vegeta was walking to his room when the Crane Hermit stopped him.

"Vegeta," he said angrily. "I saw your match out there. Why do you constantly hold back. You realize that you cannot be the strongest fighter in the world if you are constantly holding back, do you not? You are letting Tien think that he is nearly on par with you. Do you want him to be a weakling, Vegeta?"

These words angered Vegeta did he did not show it. The Crane Hermit was like a father to him and he did not want to upset him. "No Master."

"Good. Go to bed, Vegeta. Tomorrow, you better not hold back." With that, the Crane Hermit went into his room. Vegeta opened the door of his own room, walked over to the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

--

"What are you doing?" asked Goku.

"Okay, ready," said Pilaf. "1... 2..."

"Wait!" yelled Shu. "Hold on a second, Emperor. I don't see his tail anywhere. Maybe he's got it stuck inside his pants or something'."

"What! Uh. Let's discuss this." Pilaf walked over to Goku. "If you'll excuse us for a few minutes."

Pilaf, Mai and Shu gathered around each other. They whispered a plan to each other.

"Sorry about the wait." said Pilaf to Goku. "We ran into a little glitch. But we can proceed with your destruction."

"We'll see about that. Let's go. Now." Goku moved into his fighting position.

Pilaf and his minions surrounded Goku as they had done before.

"Look," said Pilaf while pointing his finger behind Goku. Goku looked back. Mai grabbed Goku with her power suit.

"Ah! Let me go!" yelled Goku.

Shu shot fire at Goku from the tail of his power suit, burning Goku's pants.

"We should be able to find his tail now," said Pilaf. Pilaf reached his mechanical arm forward and then stopped. He looked at the spot where Goku's tail should have been. There was nothing there but Goku's naked bottom. Pilaf was stunned.

"I've got to get this thing off of me," said Goku, unaware that Pilaf was behind him.

"Sire, hurry!" said Mai. "I can't hold on much longer. Grab his tail. What's going on? Grab his tail. What's the problem!"

"Emperor Pilaf," said Shu, "is there something wrong?"

Pilaf was in shock. "He has no tail. It's gone. His tail's gone."

Goku pushed Mai's mechanical arms apart.

Goku jumped away from the power suits. He looked down at himself. The lower part of his body was revealed.

"Why'd you have to go and do that!?" yelled Goku. "This is the only outfit I brought here with me."

"What happened to your tail?" asked Mai, Shu and Pilaf all together.

"My tail? It got pulled off."

Pilaf and his minions were shocked. There was only one thing they could do now.

"Now. Let's finish this. It's taken long enough," said Goku.

Pilaf flew into the air. "Okay you two. Let's connect." Pilaf's robotic arms and legs went into his body. Mai's feet went in and Shu arms went in.

They assembled themselves so that they were all one giant power suit. Pilaf was the head, Mai was the body and arms and Shu was the legs.

Pilaf laughed. "Pretty handy, huh. So are you throwing in the towel now, shorty?

Goku moved his arms into the Kamehameha wave position. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

"Hmm. What's he saying down there?" asked Pilaf.

"HA!!"

A blue wave came out of Goku's palms and hit the fused power suit in the left arm. The side of Mai's part of the power suit was gone completely.

"And that was not even at my full power," said Goku with his palms still in front of him.

"Well, he's possessed. That explains it," Pilaf said to himself.

"Sir, the second unit isn't responding," said Mai trying to get her part of the power suit to work. "It's completely destroyed!"

"So fix it. And transform the other suits into the Emu module."

"Yes sir."

Mai disconnected the other two power suits from her own and jumped out of her power suit. Pilaf's power suit connected to the tail of Shu's suit. Mai jumped on the back of Shu's suit. The power suits together now resembled an Emu.

"What can a big bird do?" asked Goku.

"Run," answered Pilaf.

The bird shaped power suit ran away from Goku. Goku chased after it.

"You won't get away from me that easily," said Goku.

"Can't this thing go any faster," asked Mai.

"Launch the missile!" yelled Pilaf.

Shu pushed a button and a missile came out of his part of the power suit. It flew straight at Goku. Goku caught it and threw it right back at the power suit. The missile struck the power suit and exploded.

Goku ran over to the where the explosion had hit and looked at Pilaf. Him and his minions were lying on the destroyed power suit.

"Can I have your Dragonball now, mister.?" asked Goku with his hand out.

"Take it," said Pilaf, barely able to talk. He handed Goku the one-star Dragonball.

Goku laughed. "One more thing," he said while looking at Shu's clothes.

--

_To be continued…_


End file.
